Un día especial
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Un día especial había comenzado por planes de Naruto pero ¿Qué día era? ¿Quizá el día de la fundación de la aldea de la hoja? Imposible ¿Entonces? No sabía pero tenía todo el día para descubrir qué día era en aquella hermosa vida que vivía junto al séptimo hokage como su esposo y su hijo. Solo esperaba que no fuera una broma estúpida de ese par y que,esa vida, no fuera el tsukuyomi


¡Hey! Al fin,con varios días tarde pude terminar mi fanfic del cumpleaños de Sasuke ¡Espero les guste! Está ubicado en la época de Boruto pero es un NaruSasu,de hecho Boruto no existe,ahre (?) Sasuke y Naruto tienen un hijo y tiene ciertas diferencias con lo sucedido en el manga/anime.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, lunita!

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, mi único personaje es el OC que hice, o sea, su hijo.

Merecíamos un final NaruSasu/SasuNaru.

* * *

Otro día cualquiera en Konoha transcurría y él debía despertar ya o el idiota de su esposo no llegaría a tiempo a la oficina.

A veces se preguntaba ¿Por qué se había casado con semejante usuratonkachi? Definitivamente no fue por su rancio monedero de rana, tampoco porque fuera el más listo ni por su terrible apetito ¿Entonces? Como le encantaba engañarse; había aceptado por esa bella sonrisa que siempre lo animaba, porque él era el sol que necesitaba para que la luna brillara con su máximo esplendor, porque estaba firmemente convencido de que Naruto era su parte complementaria, su persona.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, decidió levantarse por fin y voltearse para despertar a su esposo, el cual seguiría durmiendo como tronco pero, al voltear se topó con la cama vacía.

Al instante, en vez de pensar que Naruto había despertado temprano por primera vez en su vida, pensó que alguien había entrado y le había hecho algo a su esposo así que tomó la espada que siempre tenía junto a su cama para salir a ver lo que había sucedido.

Caminó sigilosamente para que no se escuchara ninguno de sus pasos, apretando la empuñadura al acercarse a la puerta. Carajo, era difícil no tener su otro brazo. Con cierta dificultad abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, mirando hacia ambos lados para saber si no se encontraba alguien.

Siguió caminando hasta que cerca de salir del pasillo, en la cocina, escuchó un par de ruidos y risas. Los había encontrado. Activó su sharingan antes de salir corriendo e ir hacia la cocina, abriendo la puerta con su cuerpo mientras apuntaba su espada a las personas que ahí se encontraban.

— ¡Ahhh! —Se escuchó gritar mientras que varias cosas caían estruendosamente en el piso.

— ¡Papá, con calma!

— ¡Sasuke, baja la bendita espada, dattebayo!

En efecto, quienes estaban en la cocina eran su pequeño y Naruto preparando algo de desayunar para sorprender a Sasuke en ese día pero, al parecer, los sorprendidos terminaron siendo ellos ya que fueron apuntados con una espada y a nada de ser carbonizados por el justo bola de fuego.

Cuando Sasuke al fin notó que se trataba de su familia, bajó la espada y suspiró, sobándose un poco la frente porque todo fue una falsa alarma, que si no hubiera terminado de despertar, probablemente ahorita tendría otra pelea con Naruto y ya hubieran deshecho la cocina.

—Usuratonkachi, todo esto es tu culpa—Dijo Sasuke antes de comenzar a limpiar el desastre de platos rotos y comida regada por el piso junto a su hijo, quien comenzó a reír al escuchar a su papá reclamarle a su viejo acerca del desastre.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿Quién fue el que entró como loco con la espada a la cocina? —Replicó Naruto al instante mientras trataba de ver en el refrigerador si aún había algo para poder hacer de desayuno.

— ¿Para qué te levantas temprano, usuratonkachi? —Contestó Sasuke nuevamente, tomando todos los vidrios y pedazos de platos rotos para que su hijo no se cortara al alzar la comida—Creí que te habían secuestrado o algo y que tenía que ir a rescatarte o que al niño le habían hecho algo.

Ser padre era difícil, en especial al ser uno de los últimos Uchiha ya que estaba en la mira de muchas personas peligrosas y no quería involucrar a su familia en problemas innecesarios, sumado a eso, estaba casado con el séptimo hokage. Su día a día era como pasar un aro de fuego del tamaño de una aguja sin quemarse. Siempre estaba preocupado y alerta, por si algo llegase a suceder a su esposo o a su hijo pero, al menos, ahora que su niño ya era un genin, podía supervisarlo más por lo que se preocupaba menos.

—Si fuese así, sería tu turno de regresarme a la aldea—El tono que Naruto usó al decir aquellas palabras fue muy cálido y suave—Sé qué harías tanto o más de lo que yo hice por ti para regresarme, Sasuke—Un ligero sonrojo comenzó a teñir el rostro de Sasuke tras cruzar su mirada con el amor de su vida, un bello azul que resplandecía e iluminaba toda la habitación, un azul que desde niño lo cautivó.

— ¡Oh, aún quedan huevos, dettebasa! —Exclamó su hijo con entusiasmo tras terminar de tirar toda la comida que se cayó. No era su comida favorita y no se asemejaba en lo absoluto a lo que habían hecho antes para el azabache pero algo era algo ¿No?

—A todo esto ¿para qué hacen el desayuno?

Se sorprendió demasiado ante aquello ya que, generalmente, su rutina consistía en despertar, tratar de despertar al flojo que tiene por esposo, ir a despertar a su hijo, hacer el desayuno, despertar nuevamente a su esposo, servir el desayuno, despertar otra vez a su esposo, poner la ropa a lavar y, finalmente, amenazar con meses sin sexo junto a un pequeño chidori junto a la almohada de su marido para que éste por fin se dignara a despertarse a regañadientes, arrastrando los pies como niño hasta que se topaba con el delicioso olor de la comida, corriendo hasta el comedor para comenzar a desayunar junto a Sasuke y su hijo, los cuáles ya estaban vestidos a diferencia de él.

Solo en días especiales o cuando no se encontraba, Naruto se levantaba temprano o hacía algo de comer, por ello su gran sorpresa.

— ¿Es en serio, papá? —Preguntó el niño, rodando los ojos porque no se creía lo que oía.

—No me ruedes los ojos, es de mala educación—La risa de Naruto provocó que la mirada molesta de Sasuke cambiara de su hijo al rubio mayor, quien tragó saliva y comenzó a cocinar.

—Sasuke, es imposible que te hayas olvidado de este día—Comentó Naruto entre pequeñas risas mientras hacía los huevos estrellados y calentaba el café, mandando a su hijo a hacer nuevamente la ensalada para esa mañana y que sirviera el arroz.

—Pues no lo es porque realmente no entiendo qué tiene de especial.

—Hoy es-

Pero Hikaru no pudo proseguir porque Naruto al instante le tapó la boca para que no dijera nada. Se le había ocurrido algo muy divertido.

—Entonces tienes todo el día para acordarte, Sasuke—La sonrisa retadora del séptimo hokage prendió en Sasuke esa llama de competitividad que siempre lo incendiaba cuando se trataba de Naruto.

— ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo, usuratonkachi?

—Porque hoy se celebra algo y si no te acuerdas, nos iremos con Sakura-chan y Hinata a celebrar ¿Verdad, Hikaru?

— ¡Sí! Acabando mi entrenamiento nos iremos a celebrar con ellas—Agregó el niño de lacios cabellos rubios con ojos azules oscuro mientras cortaba el jitomate.

—Cuidado, te cortarás—Bien, la lógica de Sasuke realmente era magnífica. Dejaba que su hijo usara armas ninjas y hasta le había enseñado a ponerle chakra a los kunais o estrellas pero le quitaba el cuchillo cuando cortaba jitomate.

—Por el momento, a desayunar, dattebayo—Hikaru llevó a su padre hacia afuera empujándolo ligeramente, sentándolo en la silla que se encontraba en la cabecera mientras que su otro padre salía de la cocina con los platos en la mano.

Sasuke cerró los ojos a petición de su hijo y suspiró, sabía que serían huevos así que ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? No es que nunca hubiera visto los huevos de Naruto antes, tanto en el aspecto culinario como en el erótico de la palabra.

— ¡Ta da!

Sasuke por fin abrió los ojos y miró su plato, quedándose pasmado al ver lo que era. Un plato de huevos estrellados con dibujos en sus yemas. En una yema estaba el símbolo Uchiha mientras que en la otra el del clan Uzumaki, si eso no era suficiente, en su plato de arroz había un par de jitomates cherry con algunos narutos.

—No me salió muy bien pero…Espero te guste, amor—Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposo antes de sentarse junto a su hijo, quien estaba a un lado de Sasuke, sonriendo emocionado por la expectativa de la reacción de su padre.

¿Cuál sería? Quizá le diría a su padre "usuratonkachi" y luego lo comería con una sonrisa a penas visible con su sharingan recién activado en su última misión al creer que Mitsuki moriría en sus brazos pero, la reacción fue muy distinta a la que esperó.

Sasuke se encontraba boquiabierto, tratando de articular palabras que no salían de su garganta mientras que algunas lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas ¿Tan feo le había quedado el dibujo a su padre? ¡Oh! Quizá los quemó o quizá fue por la culpa de asustarlos con la espada.

—Sasuke ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Naruto preocupado por Sasuke, el cual lloraba en silencio, shockeado y con la boca ligeramente abierta, si eso seguía así, tendría que moverlo o llamar a Kakashi por ayuda, quizá lo rompieron.

—Nii-san…—Balbuceó Sasuke mientras veía el platillo de huevos, el cual era jodidamente idéntico al que Itachi le había preparado cuando estaban en la guerra.

Hikaru simplemente se quedó viendo a sus padres confundido ¿Qué tenía que ver su tío Itachi con eso? Además, su padre abrazó a su papá para que dejara de llorar, limpiando sus lágrimas con cariño mientras le daba un par de besos en el cabello. Al instante fue al pequeño altar que le tenían en la casa para recordarlo, su foto se encontraba junto a la de sus abuelos Uzumaki. Prendió el incienso y pidió porque su papá dejara de llorar ese día tan especial.

—Gracias, Naruto—Susurró Sasuke una vez recuperado del impacto, sonriendo mientras se apartaba suavemente de su esposo y comenzaba a comer con gusto aquellos huevos estrellados tan parecidos a los de su hermano, incluso tenían ese delicioso sabor, sabor que apenas descubrió que se llamaba "amor".

Cuando Hikaru volvió, sus padres estaban con una sonrisa comiendo sus alimentos en silencio, Naruto se había movido a su otro lado, tomando la manga del azabache como si fuera su mano mientras comía con un poco de torpeza sus alimentos.

—En serio, nunca dejarás de ser un usuratonkachi—Naruto simplemente rió, abriendo la boca para dejarse alimentar por Sasuke.

—Esto me trae recuerdos—Dijo el rubio con la boca llena, siendo limpiado por un Sasuke que suspiraba y le daba un pequeño golpe en su frente para que no comiera mientras masticaba, sonriendo un poco más antes de él mismo alimentarse.

Recuerdos ¿Eh? Eran los recuerdos de la misión de los cascabeles, su primera misión como genins del equipo siete a cargo del tío Kakashi.

Cascabeles…Genins…

¡Joder!

— ¡Papá, viejo, ya me voy! —Exclamó el chico de cabellos rubios mientras tomaba sus armas ninja y en un pan tostado que acaba de salir ponía encima su huevo estrellado, yendo como de rayo a la puerta para ponerse sus zapatos.

—Hoy tenías entrenamiento desde la mañana para la preparación de los exámenes chunnin ¿No? —Preguntó Sasuke al darle otro bocado a Naruto para que comiera.

—No, claro que no—Hikaru estaba internamente que se moría porque cada palabra que su padre decía era falsa y ya se la había hecho terriblemente tarde para verse con Mitsuki e Inojin a pesar de que fue él quien los citó.

—Tsk, igual que tu tonto padre—Naruto trató de replicar pero tenía la boca llena, ganándose otro golpe con los palillos en la cara para que se callara y tragara el bocado antes de hablar.

—Eso duele, Sasuke—Replicó el rubio haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se sobaba la frente, tomando un poco de jugo al ver a su hijo abrir la puerta.

— ¿Ya te vas? —Preguntó Sasuke a su hijo, quien trataba de masticar con rapidez, asintiendo vigorosamente su cabeza en lo que trataba de arreglar su sandalia que se sentía muy floja.

—Sí, ya me estoy yendo.

— ¿Y no se te olvida algo, Hikaru? —Esta vez fue Naruto quien habló, mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa, señalando discretamente a su esposo para que captara lo que se le olvidaba.

— ¡Cierto!

Hikaru fue corriendo hacia sus padres, chocando el puño con su progenitor rubio mientras que su progenitor de cabellos negros le golpeaba ligeramente la frente con dos de sus dedos y una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ahora sí, vete que ya se te hizo muy tarde.

Tras escuchar aquello, Hikaru echó a correr a la puerta de su casa, abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con un sonriente Mitsuki que casi provoca que se ahogara por la sorpresa.

— ¡Ah, Mitsuki, buen día! —Exclamó Naruto sonriendo, limpiándose las mejillas antes de que Sasuke lo regañara o lo golpeara nuevamente con los palillos.

—Séptimo, Sasuke-san, buen día—Contestó Mitsuki antes de ser jalado por un sonrojado y apurado Hikaru porque ya iban demasiado tarde y probablemente Inojin comenzaría a reclamarles o a burlarse de ambos— ¡Nos vemos! —Se despidió el de cabellos blancos a la distancia, siguiendo a su solecito para llegar a su reunión.

En lo personal, Mitsuki disfrutaba de ir a recoger a su pequeño amorcito a su casa, era muy divertido verlo salir tarde la mayoría de las veces, con la cara llena de migajas mientras Sasuke-san ya ni hacía amago de regañarlo y el séptimo reía antes de que fuera callado por un golpe del azabache. Varias veces pensó en llamarlos suegros pero Hikaru aún no les había dicho que eran novios así que se mantenía al margen.

Era divertido ver como Hikaru era la mezcla perfecta de ese par en todos los aspectos aunque en el romántico se las tuvo que ver muy negras porque su Hikaru era más lento que nada. Se besaron varias veces, declararon que se querían e incluso ya habían arriesgado sus vidas por el otro pero él simplemente no terminaba de saber si eran algo o si se gustaban…Tuvo que pedirle ser su novio unos dos días seguidos cada hora para que supiera que realmente le gustaba, finalmente aceptó cuando lo vio platicando con Sarada muy alegremente porque se había puesto celoso.

Pero incluso con su lentitud, agradecía que hubiera nacido un sol para él. Su luz en el fondo del túnel que lo guiaría por el resto de su vida. No se imaginaba una vida a su lado, sin Uchiha Hikaru nada sería lo mismo.

—Sasuke ¿No te dan ganas de tener otro hijo? —La pregunta de Naruto tomó por sorpresa al pobre azabache que casi se ahoga tomando su jugo al escuchar aquello.

La razón por la que Hikaru se llamaba Uchiha era porque quien se embarazó y lo parió fue Sasuke gracias a que perdió en la batalla que tuvo contra Naruto para decidir quién sería quien tuviera a su hijo. Sí, ninguno de los dos quería hacer el jutsu sexy para concebir a su hijo pero era la única alternativa que tenían. Era eso o un vientre prestado pero Sasuke no quería que Sakura fuera su vientre de alquiler, no era por ofenderla mucho pero, a pesar de su crecimiento como ninja, bueno…Seguía obsesionada con él y era inútil, no quería que su hijo tuviera sus genes, tan solo imaginarlo le revolvía el estómago.

La otra opción era Hinata pero no era la más fuerte de su clan, en ese caso prefería a su hermana menor así que todo se resumía a esa pelea donde Naruto ganó por poco. Como fue él quien concibió a su hijo, sería su apellido el que tendría porque, aunque lograron rescatar a Obito, ni él ni Kakashi estaban en condiciones para criar un hijo, menos con Obito como el sexto así que en él recaía seguir el apellido.

No es que no quisiera tener otro hijo, disfrutaba mucho "intentar" hacer hijos con su esposo pero no volvería a pasar por el parto. Recordaba que para los últimos meses se agotó mucho ya que debía permanecer en su forma de jutsu sexy para que el bebé tuviera espacio para crecer y cuando tuvo que parir, demonios, ni siquiera perder su brazo en la pelea contra Naruto fue tan terrible como lo que sentía.

Terminó tan agotado que no despertó hasta tres días después, cuando Naruto estaba sentado junto a él tomándole la mano, jugando con su hijo que tenía en brazos. Al conocer a su hijo, simplemente sonrió porque era idéntico a su marido. Incluso parecía que ellos dos le habían robado trabajo al astro rey para iluminar la habitación.

Su pequeño rayo de luz.

Hikaru.

Tras recuperarse de su shock inicial, Sasuke volvió a tomar agua y miró el anillo en su dedo anular, recordando los bonitos momentos que tenían como familia.

—Supongo que sí pero esta vez quien dará a luz serás tú—La sonrisa ilusionada de Naruto se fue al trasto al escuchar aquellas palabras. Un verdadero deleite para Sasuke, quien veía a su esposo sonrojarse y reír para fingir que era todo una broma, después de todo, cuando Sasuke se embarazó se volvió muy hormonal, sin contar que debían ser extra cuidadosos ya que los primeros meses que lo tuvo en él fue un hombre y podía abortar en cualquier instante, por lo que Sasuke se volvió asistente de Naruto para que el rubio lo mantuviera vigilado.

Cuando el tiempo avanzó y tuvo que permanecer como chica, a pesar de lo guapa que se veía, era aún más hormonal y sensible junto al hecho de que se agotaba demasiado por la cantidad de chakra que usaba ya que ni al dormir podía volver a su forma original, se había acostumbrado tanto a Sasuke en su forma femenina que cuando lo vio nuevamente como hombre tras parir a su hijo -que por cierto, le dio algo de asco y le deshizo su prótesis por la fuerza con la que apretaba su mano y gritaba por el dolor-, se volvió a enamorar. Lo extrañaba tanto.

No se sentía con la misma fuerza de voluntad y disciplina que Sasuke tenía para tener a su hijo, seguro él en su torpeza haría algo idiota y abortaría además, tenía demasiado trabajo como hokage, no podía simplemente dejarle el cargo a alguien nueve meses ¿Y si algo sucedía? O peor, recordó el temor que sintió los siguientes tres días después de que Sasuke dio a luz. Tenía miedo de perderlo nuevamente y, esta vez, para siempre, como sus padres…No quería que su hijo viviera lo mismo que él, no quería que viviera un mundo sin sus padres o peor, un mundo sin Sasuke.

—No pongas esa cara de espantado, usuratonkachi—El nuevo bocado que le dio Sasuke a su marido volvió a la realidad al pobre rubio que incluso comenzó a sudar frío—Para compensar lo del desayuno tirado, seré yo quien lo tenga otra vez y esta vez, tendrá tu apellido.

Ahora fue Naruto quien casi se ahoga al escuchar aquello ¿Cómo le quedaban ganas de tener otro hijo después del viacrucis que pasaron nueve meses? ¿En serio? Estaba seguro de que Sasuke lo mandaría al demonio o quizá…Era una broma ¡Sí, era eso! Por lástima, al voltear a ver a su marido, pudo ver que no había nada que indicara que fuera broma en su sereno rostro.

—En fin, creo que ya me voy. Tengo que hacer algo con Shikamaru, ayudar a descifrar el nuevo código, ver que el recinto donde se llevarán a cabo los exámenes chuunin resistan las peleas e ir a visitar a nii-san. Te toca limpiar la mesa, hacer la cama, secar la ropa y luego vas con Kakashi, quiere mostrarte algo.

Al finalizar, Sasuke fue a lavarse la boca y al salir, le dio un beso al rubio que comenzaba a alzar los platos.

—Por cierto ¿Sabes dónde dejé mi-

—Está planchada y colgada en el armario.

—Y recuerdas, de pura casualidad dónde-

—Los pergaminos están en el escritorio de nuestra recámara, los rojos son para hoy.

—Y quizá no-

—Sí, tu radio está en la silla del escritorio ¿Otra cosa? —Preguntó Sasuke mientras terminaba de ponerse su propia capa y agarraba su espada de la cocina para ir a la puerta de entrada.

—Nada, solo recuerda porqué hoy es especial. Te veo en mi oficina a las cinco.

—Adiós, Naruto—Le golpeó suavemente la frente con sus dedos y, tras ponerse sus sandalias, salió de su casa directo a donde Shikamaru para supervisar algo de la alianza shinobi. Al principio se planteó ser un ninja errante por el bien de la aldea y de su prometido pero decidió quedarse en la aldea a insistencia de Naruto aunque claro, cuando era necesario, salía a investigar en misiones ultra secretas en solitario durante un par de meses, donde en lo único que pensaba era terminar su trabajo para volver a su casa donde su hijo y esposo le esperaban.

De hecho, era casi como el segundo hokage de la aldea ya que se solían repartir las tareas Naruto y él para que el rubio no se sobrecargara además, con Shikamaru como su asesor, no había problema alguno.

—Sasuke, feliz día—Fue lo primero que escuchó al encontrarse con el matrimonio Nara en el despacho de Shikamaru, incluso pudo ver a Shikadai bostezando mientras jugaba un poco con su consola de videojuegos.

— ¿Qué no debería estar practicando para los exámenes chuunin? —Preguntó Sasuke al ver al hijo de los Nara bostezar al apretar algunos botones.

—Su equipo ayer entrenó así que hoy les dieron de descanso—Contestó Temari mientras miraba a su flojo hijo bostezar nuevamente—De hecho, fueron contra el equipo de tu hijo su entrenamiento y también hoy descansaron.

Eso comenzaba a ser sospechoso. Primero Naruto se levanta temprano y hace el desayuno, luego Hikaru se va con Mitsuki corriendo diciendo que tenían entrenamiento a pesar de no ser así y ahora venía Temari a decirle que deberían descansar pero no lo hicieron y, para rematar, Naruto diciéndole que recordara qué día era hoy.

Eran un ninja de elite, eso no debería suponer ningún problema para él…O eso creía.

—Entonces, toma, el kazekage quiere que Naruto vea esto—Shikamaru cortó la conversación entre ambos para iniciar a hablar de trabajo, siendo interrumpidos solamente por Inojin, quien venía por Shikadai por algún jueguillo.

Tras terminar de leer algunos tratados, modificarlos, planificar nuevamente el equipo de seguridad que tendrían en el examen chuunin y los ninjas que lo aplicarían, finalizaron su reunión.

—Shikamaru, regreso a la oficina a las cinco.

—Sí, Naruto me avisó desde hace como un mes que regresabas a las cinco.

Otra cosa que agregar a sus notas mentales ¿Por qué Naruto le había dicho que justo ese día regresaría a la oficina a las cinco?

—Dile que no comeré con él ni con el niño.

—Ya lo sabe, descuida.

Shikamaru hizo un amago de despedida con su mano y siguió viendo los papeles antes de sentir como su esposa le metía un codazo en las costillas, haciéndolo perder el aire mientras Sasuke salía de la oficina, viendo obviamente la acción por su sharingan.

—Maldita mujer…—Balbuceó Shikamaru sin aire en lo que se sobaba las costillas y trataba de tomar bocanadas de oxígeno.

Temari a veces pensaba en porqué si Shikamaru era tan inteligente, en algunas cosas realmente era un tremendo idiota, por ejemplo, segundos antes solo le faltó decirle "Feliz cumpleaños" para que supiera de la fiesta sorpresa que Hikaru y Naruto llevaban preparando desde hace tiempo.

Sasuke seguía intrigado por los acontecimientos sucedidos… ¿Qué día era hoy? ¿La fundación de konoha o algo así? Todos estaban realmente misteriosos pero no lograba deducir el porqué.

El resto de la mañana se la pasó con el equipo científico tratando de deducir algunos pergaminos que encontró en su última misión, por lo que veían, era de los Ootsutsuki pero, aunque tratara de leerlo con cualquiera de las cualidades de sus ojos, desde el sharingan hasta el rinnegan, no podía leer nada, sin embargo no se rendirían, en especial con los exámenes chuunin tan cerca.

Justo a la hora de la comida terminó su turno, descifrando solamente un poco de aquel pergamino tan raro que tanto trabajo les estaba costando.

Al terminar de comer, algo de ramen en Ichiraku partió directo a la arena donde tendrían lugar los combates de la última etapa del examen chuunin, tuvo que pelear contra Lee y Tenten para comprobar la resistencia de la arena, incluso peleó contra Hanabi Hyuuga para ver si se destruía pero resistió, simplemente habría que arreglar unas piedras caídas.

A pesar de pelear, tuvo que escuchar a Lee y Tenten tontear de algo que no le interesó y hablar acerca de la dificultad del examen, luego Shino se les unió, siendo sometido a varias preguntas teóricas para saber si el examen escrito estaba bien redactado. Después de un rato contestando preguntas, por fin pudo salir del recinto, listo para albergar los combates.

Para relajarse un poco del estrés fue a la florería Yamanaka por el ramo de siempre, el que siempre compraba cuando iba a visitar a Itachi y a sus suegros, aunque eso último Naruto no lo sabía.

—Ah, Sasuke, qué bien que estás aquí.

Sasuke simplemente decidió guardar silencio, mirando los arreglos florales de alrededor para ver si compraba algunas flores para el florero de su casa o simplemente se resignaba a comprar un cactus para que no se secara ya que ni su hijo ni su esposo eran buenos con las flores.

—Sasuke-kun—Al ver a Sai, Sasuke inclinó la cabeza a modo de responderle el saludo.

—Sai está terminando de armar tus ramos pero tengo una pregunta de vital importancia para ti—Sasuke subió la ceja al escuchar tal petición, nunca creyó que alguna vez influiría en alguna decisión de la florería Yamanaka, solo esperaba que no fuera aquella bromita tan divertida que Sai e Ino le jugaron cuando dijeron que lo amaban y que fuera el esposo de ambos en vez del de Naruto.

Recuerda que aquella vez a Naruto casi se le cae la mandíbula y él casi se infarta por aquello, claro que los lloriqueos del rubio y su mirada jodidamente seria fue suficiente para el par Yamanaka.

—Dime ¿Cuál te gusta más? —Entonces Ino sacó un par de rosas rojas y a un lado unos lirios azules. Sasuke seguía sin tener idea alguna de porqué le preguntaba pero no le quedaba de otra más que responder.

—Creo que los lirios.

Ino con una gran sonrisa dejó de lado las rosas y comenzó a hacer un ramo con los lirios azules, dejando a Sasuke ligeramente intrigado ¿Por qué haría un ramo con las flores que él escogió? Sin embargo, dejó de darle importancia cuando tomó los ramos que Sai le extendía, pagando antes de salir de la tienda para encaminarse al cementerio.

De ida al cementerio, algunas personas lo mirabanan, causaba interés por ser el esposo del hokage. Todos apostaban a que Naruto se quedaría con Hinata, después de todo, era una Hyuuga y con Pain había arriesgado su vida para salvarlo además de que Naruto la rescató cuando se encontró por primera vez contra los Otsutsuki; ya se escuchaban rumores de esos dos siendo pareja, si era honesto, incluso él creyó que se casaría con Hinata pero, justo antes de que partiera de la aldea para sus misiones como ninja errante, Naruto le detuvo pidiendo que se quedara antes de besarlo.

Fue en ese momento que Sasuke recordó a su hermano cuando fue revivido con el Edo Tensei y todos los recuerdos de él junto al rubio vinieron en cascada a golpearlo. Ya se había resignado él también en quedarse con Sakura por agradecimiento tras todo lo que había pasado por su culpa y como una forma de expiar sus penas, sin embargo, nunca estuvo alegre con ello pero, considerando su posición, no podía darse el lujo de rechazar a la de cabellos rosas.

Todo para que Naruto fuera feliz.

A final de cuentas fue Naruto quien se aferró a sus sentimientos, como siempre hacía, y decidió que lograría su sueño de volverse hokage siempre y cuando fuera a su lado porque durante años, él fue su sueño también.

De esa manera terminó siendo el mayor apoyo del hokage y su marido. Aún había personas que no estaban del todo de acuerdo con eso pero era lo que menos importaba, Naruto era un buen hokage, un buen ninja y daba lo mejor de sí para ser un padre y esposo a pesar de no tener un ejemplo que seguir. Con eso estaba feliz.

Al llegar al cementerio, fue a dejar flores a sus suegros, haciendo una pequeña reverencia para después dirigirse a la tumba de su hermano donde dejó su ramo hecho especialmente para él. Le sonrió con cariño a la lápida antes de sentarse frente a ella y platicarle algunas cosas acerca de sus días desde la última vez que fue a verle, incluyendo los problemas que tenían descifrando los mensajes de los Otsutsuki.

—Ahora que me acuerdo, nii-san. Hoy es un día especial pero no sé por qué si te soy honesto—Limpió un poco la tierra del nombre de la lápida de su hermano antes de escuchar como unos niños corrían por ahí, miró hacia ellos para encontrarse con su hijo corriendo junto a Mitsuki, Inojin y Shikadai riendo y jugando para ver quién era el más rápido.

Sonrió al verle pasar, mirando nuevamente la lápida de su hermano.

—Hikaru es un chico muy listo, digno del apellido Uchiha—Contó Sasuke a la tumba frente a él—Imagina que hubiera sacado lo estúpido de su padre, sería un dolor de cabeza tener dos usuratonkachis viviendo conmigo—Con una sonrisa acarició la lápida del mayor—Le enseñé el jutsu bola de fuego y domina muy bien el jutsu clones de sombra. De hecho hasta apenas ahora acaba de obtener su sharingan por una misión donde iban a matar a su noviecito—Al decir aquello soltó una pequeña risa, sintiendo como la brisa removía su cabello ligeramente—Seguramente estarías encantando con él, nii-san—Eso último susurró antes de apretar sus labios para evitar llorar al pensar en su hermano conociendo a su hijo.

Sasuke tomó aire para evitar que las lágrimas salieran y se levantó de la tumba, sacudiendo un poco sus ropas para quitarse de encima la tierra que se le había pegado y el pasto.

—Nos vemos, nii-san. Ya voy tarde a encontrarme con Naruto—Pero justo cuando dio un último vistazo a la tumba, pudo divisar la fecha de nacimiento de su hermano y la fecha en que falleció. Ojalá pudiera celebrar un cumpleaños a su lado otra vez.

Fue entonces que algo en su cabeza hizo "click". Como si los engranajes de varios mecanismos rodaran hasta encajar perfectamente por encontrar la respuesta a su cuestionamiento del día.

El día era especial porque era su cumpleaños.

—Mmh, creo que gracias por la felicitación, nii-san—Pudo ver como las flores que dejó en los floreros junto a su lápida comenzaron a moverse suavemente por el viento. Lo tomaría como un "de nada" ante el recordatorio de su cumpleaños y la felicitación, sintiendo antes de partir un pequeño golpe en su frente con algo suave.

Tocó su frente con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se volteaba y partía directo a la oficina del hokage donde seguramente Naruto le esperaba ansioso y emocionado porque había planificado ese día durante un mes, ahora entendía por qué Ino le preguntaba lo de las flores, seguramente era para adornar la sorpresa que Naruto preparó o como un regalo, lo único que le faltaba deducir era porqué su hijo corría con sus amigos en el cementerio.

También entendía la razón del golpe de Temari a su esposo y el desayuno desastroso de la mañana que terminó en él en guardia con su espada creyendo que algo le había sucedido a su preciada familia.

Con la misma sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, a mitad de camino comenzó a correr rumbo a la oficina del séptimo hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, su muy amado e idiota esposo que se tomó el tiempo de planificar su cumpleaños a pesar de todos sus deberes. Si era honesto, no había ni razón para sorprenderse, él siempre había sido así con él. Por Naruto, él podría recibir millones de agujas y Naruto por él podría ir hasta el último rincón del mundo para salvarlo.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, ignoró todo lo que Naruto comenzó a decirle de que creía que no iba a llegar y le abrazó con fuerza con el único brazo que tenía, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del rubio.

—Sasuke ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el rubio algo asustado de que Sasuke tuviera una herida mortal y por eso actuara de tal manera o que tuviera fiebre y estuviera delirando.

—Solo cállate y abrázame—Naruto dejó de lado sus locas teoría y obedeció al instante lo que su esposo le dijo, abrazándolo con cariño antes de comenzar a dejar besos en su cabello mientras acariciaba su espalda lentamente, disfrutando del calor y amor que sentía en ese abrazo junto a Sasuke.

Finalmente se separaron tras unos minutos en un agradable silencio donde Naruto simplemente reía un poco sin dejar de acariciar aquella delgada espalda que, a pesar de pertenecerle a un hombre adulto curtido en batallas, aún se sentía tan frágil como la primera vez que lo abrazó cuando apenas eran genins y no se podían separar las manos. Le recordó a ese niño pequeño y solitario que solo quería a alguien en quien confiar tras ser herido tanto tiempo.

—Gracias por recordar mi cumpleaños.

Naruto sonrió emocionado al escuchar que Sasuke por fin dio con el motivo de sus fallidos planes desde la mañana, riendo antes de negar y mover cuidadosamente el rostro del azabache hacia el suyo para darle un beso. Por fin, tras todo el día queriendo hacerlo, besó al hermoso hombre que tenía como marido.

Sasuke respondió al instante aquel dulce y cálido beso, tomando con un poco de fuerza la capa del rubio, cerrando sus ojos para dejarse llevar por el mar de sensaciones y sentimientos que lo inundaban en ese instante. Pensar que cuando tenían casi la edad de su hijo ellos habían compartido su primer beso le hacía reír, fue quizá ese beso lo que selló su destino de por vida.

—Besas mejor ahora que cuando íbamos en la academia, usuratonkachi—Dijo el azabache con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que Naruto riera y lo abrazara, siendo él ahora quien recargaba su frente en el hombro del otro.

—Tú tampoco besas tan mal después de tanto tiempo—Tras quedarse en aquella posición unos minutos, se dieron un par de besos cortos más y salieron de la mano directo a donde estaba su sorpresa.

—Solo dime que no será una pelea con la que nos acabemos los brazos.

—Nah, no se me ocurriría nunca tan original forma de celebrar un cumpleaños como la tuya—Ambos rieron al recordar ese cumpleaños de Naruto donde lucharon por sus ideales hasta que finalmente Sasuke cedió, solamente porque quizá seguirlo no sería tan malo. Incluso la sangre de sus brazos se unió en un corazón. Realmente un espectacular cumpleaños.

Caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron a su casa, donde Sasuke al abrir la puerta se encontró con varias serpentinas y un grito de "Feliz cumpleaños" de parte de varias personas, siendo los que estaban frente a él su hijo junto a Mitsuki, Inojin y Shikadai.

— ¡Papá, feliz cumpleaños! —Exclamó Hikaru mientras corría abrazarlo y luego, con un par de clones de sombra, le ponían un gorrito de cumpleaños al azabache, quien miraba sorprendido a todos.

Estaban los Yamanaka, siendo Ino quien reía porque cuando volteó a ver a Naruto, él traía en sus manos el ramo que hizo a partir de los lirios que eligió en la tarde; se encontraban los Nara junto a los hermanos de Temari y el hijo de Gaara, Kakashi con Obito y Gai, los demás ninjas de su generación e, incluso, estaban Orochimaru junto a Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo.

— ¿No eran criminales o algo así? —Preguntó Sasuke en voz baja a Naruto, quien se limitó a reír.

—Creo que por un día puedo fingir que no sucedió nada—Respondió Naruto mientras miraba como Mitsuki le presentaba a todos ellos a Hikaru.

—Quién diría que Hikaru se llevaría tan bien con ellos.

—Se parece a su padre—Susurró Naruto antes de sentir la mirada acusadora de Sasuke que le advertía no decir ni una palabra más si no quería sentir un chidori atravesarle.

Naruto se limitó a tomar la mano del azabache antes de cerrar la puerta tras de ellos y entrar a su sala donde estaban todas las decoraciones, como fotos de él desde niño hasta ahora con su familia, algunos tomates dibujados por Inojin y los símbolos del clan Uchiha y Uzumaki juntos.

—Toda la decoración la hizo Hikaru junto a sus amigos—Sasuke miró a su hijo que reía y jugaba contra Suigetsu con su videojuego mientras los demás niños estaban a su alrededor.

Sonrió al pensar como algo tan perfecto y brillante pudo salir de él, como fruto del amor entre Naruto y él. Su gran capacidad para amar heredada por su clan se reflejaba en aquel niño que reía, bromeaba y jugaba junto a sus amigos. Era como si todo ese amor desbordante se hubiera fusionado con el sol para darle forma a ese hermoso niño que a sus ojos era el reflejo del amor y alegría que sentía al estar junto a Naruto.

—Sasuke—La voz del rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteando a verlo para tomar algo sorprendido el ramo de flores que le extendió—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño.

El azabache se sonrojó un poco por la muestra de afecto en público pero aceptó las flores, mirándolas enternecido porque su esposo se había tomado incluso el detalle de regalarle flores tras mirar varias series románticas junto a su hijo donde el protagonista siempre le regalaba flores a su pareja.

Sasuke fue felicitado por todos los presentes al momento de ir a soplas las velitas del pastel. Antes de hacerlo, miró a todos los que estaban ahí y apagó las luces.

¿Quién diría que aquel niño sombrío que había perdido todo de buenas a primeras y que estaba tan solo como un perro callejero abandonado a su suerte en el cruel y frío mundo tendría ahora tanta gente a su alrededor celebrando su nacimiento? Era tan irreal que temía que fuera un sueño del que debería despertar en algún momento.

Tras un par de horas bebiendo y festejando, todos regresaron a sus hogares. Hikaru se había quedado dormido en la sala, específicamente con su cabeza en las piernas de Mitsuki, quien acariciaba su cabello y velaba su sueño.

—Ah, lo siento por él. Ahora mismo lo llevo a su cama—Dijo Sasuke al ver a su hijo totalmente dormido.

—No se preocupe, Sasuke-san. No es ninguna molestia ver dormir a mi solecito—Subió una ceja al escuchar aquello, sabía que ese par era pareja, no se le podía mentir a él pero que lo dijera en aquel tono tan protector y dulce le hizo recordar a cuando estaba a punto de morir contra Haku, lo que le dijo a Naruto cuando estaba moribundo…

—Entonces quédate a dormir—Sasuke acomodó a su hijo en su hombro para cargarlo mientras era seguido por Mitsuki, acostándose en la misma cama que el rubio. Sasuke suspiró al verlo y los arropó, cerrando la puerta antes de dirigirse finalmente a su habitación donde Naruto le esperaba jugando el videojuego de su hijo.

— ¿Sigues con eso? —Preguntó Sasuke cuando comenzó a desvestirse, listo para ponerse su pijama.

—Debo de ganarle a Hikaru, dattebayo—Y ahí estaba, igual de tenaz que siempre tratando de ganarle a un enemigo en aquel videojuego. Por más pequeño que fuera el obstáculo él siempre iba a enfrentarlo con una sonrisa en su rostro hasta haberlo derrotado.

Justo cuando terminó de cambiarse y poner su ropa en la ropa sucia, escuchó el grito de alegría de su esposo porque le ganó a su oponente tras perder por más de una semana contra él, incluso su gorrito de dormir se movió.

— ¡Ya le gané! —Exclamó realizado el rubio mientras guardaba el juego y apagaba la consola portátil para ver a su esposo que se acostaba a su lado.

—Felicidades, ahora eres invencible—Contestó con sarcasmo el azabache.

—Pues conquisté a mi mejor amigo después de años de perseguirlo, lo regresé a la aldea, soy hokage y tengo una bonita familia así que sí, dattebayo—Cuando Naruto dijo aquello, abrazó al azabache, haciendo que se volteara para que estuvieran cara a cara, dándose varios pequeños y cortos besos en los labios— ¿Y qué tal te la pasaste tu cumpleaños, Sasuke?

El azabache suspiró antes de voltearse hacia el lado donde no estaba Naruto y habló.

—Pues no estuvo tan mal tomando en cuenta que tú lo planeaste, usuratonkachi—Naruto al instante volvió a pegarse a él y lo abrazó con la fuerza suficiente para que no volviera a alejarse de sus brazos, haciendo que Sasuke volteara y le diera un beso en los labios, uno más largo que todos los que se habían dado en el día, expresándole en aquel acto lo agradecido que estaba por tan feliz celebración.

—Entonces lo tomaré como un "me gustó mucho, gracias" —Susurró el rubio entre los labios del de ojos negros antes de volver a darse un par de besos hasta finalmente contemplarse el uno al otro con amor, soltando un par de risas por todo su pasado para terminar en un par de besos más y quedarse dormido juntos.

.

.

.

—Toma esto—Sasuke abrió los ojos al ver a Naruto entregándole la bandana al azabache, quien trataba de deducir lo que había sucedido segundos antes.

Estaba besándose dormido con Naruto ¿No? Incluso tenían un hijo y una fiesta y todos en la aldea tenían hijos y- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Un genjutsu? No, quizá fue un triste "Y si…" que su mente creó en segundos.

—Lo guardaré hasta que…De verdad arreglemos las cosas entre nosotros—Respondió sin saber por qué lo dijo realmente, se sentía como si alguien más hubiera escrito eso en tinta para que él lo dijera.

¡No! Esos no eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Eso no era lo que realmente le quería decir a Naruto. Al agarrar su banda se quedó mirando al rubio, sonriendo al notar la bonita sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, esa que hacía latir su corazón y encendía una llama en él, bueno, en todo aquel que lo viera. Como si sus pecados fueran absueltos por ese simple gesto en su rostro.

—Bueno, nos vemos, Sasuke y suerte—Naruto soltó la bandana y con una sonrisa se despidió del azabache, moviendo su mano antes de voltearse para regresar directo a la aldea.

Era ahora o nunca.

Lo que deseó en su pastel al apagar las velitas.

"Ser amado siempre por Naruto"

— ¡Naruto! —Exclamó el azabache, tomando ahora él las riendas para que lo que deseara se volviera realidad.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sasu-

Pero el rubio no pudo terminar ya que los labios de Sasuke lo callaron con un beso, esta vez, a diferencia de todos los besos anteriores con él, no era ningún tropezón o accidente, no. Esta vez sentía los sentimientos de Sasuke ser manifestados en ese simple roce de labios.

—Nos vemos, usuratonkachi—No podía obligar a Naruto a estar por siempre a su lado, simplemente quería que supiera lo que sentía antes de quedarse atado de por vida a Sakura. Si Naruto era feliz, él sería feliz, incluso si Hikaru no existiese. Porque en eso también consiste el amor y él, como Uchiha, tenía demasiado amor que dar a ese hombre en forma de apoyo desde las sombras, porque la luna solo puede brillar de noche, en la oscuridad, si el sol lo alumbra lo suficiente.

Con eso se sentía feliz porque sabía que siempre sería amado por el rubio aunque no fuera él con quien compartiera el resto de su vida. A ambos les constaba que gran parte de su corazón le pertenecía a Naruto y viceversa, simplemente…A veces las coas no suceden.

Qué cruel destino.

—Sasuke, espera—Su mano fue retenida por el de ojos azules y Sasuke solo pudo sonreír porque, si no mal recordaba, así iniciaba ese bonito momento de ensueño que tuvo momentos atrás.

Ah, quizá los deseos de cumpleaños sí se hacen realidad.

* * *

Sí,esto último es del capítulo 699 del manga.

Como debió haber terminado realmente. (?)

Hikaru significa luz.


End file.
